Tales of the Uchihas
by WhiteEyes07
Summary: Sequel to Blessed Eyes. A story of a man's adventure, a woman's hardships of raising her children, and a family reunion after 11 years. -SasuHina


**Tales of the Uchihas**

* * *

**Rated: **PG-13

**Pairings: **SasuHina, NaruSaku

**Summary: **Sequel to Blessed Eyes. A story of a man's adventure, a woman's hardships of raising her children, and a family reunion after 11 years.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or its characters.

* * *

**AN: First of all, happy SasuHina month! I have been very busy and I'm sorry for not updating my other stories first, I promise I will soon. But after getting several requests and questions concerning a sequel of my story _Blessed Eyes_, I finally decided to do it. **

**I don't think this will become a long one like the first, and it'll contain much less action and drama. More requests are always welcome.**

* * *

**Chapter 1. Reunion**

* * *

The birds in Konoha sang their late morning song while a raven haired man made his way through the gates of the village. A weak sunlight and fresh breeze introduced one of the last days of summer before the start of autumn. It was remarkably quiet in the village, and he wondered what day it was. Was it a Sunday? A holiday?

He turned his head when he heard a cry, and a little crying girl caught his eye. He hesitated and made his way towards her. She was sitting under a tree and seemed hurt, perhaps after a fall. "Are you alright?" He hadn't used his voice in a while and the lowness of it surprised him. The blonde girl looked up at him with teary eyes and sobbed.

"M-my knee… it hurts…" She mumbled, and Sasuke bent down to take a look at it.

"A little scratch, I see?" He smiled and the girl blushed a little. "I bet you're a strong little girl, you'll be fine." He winked at her and he extended his hand to help her up. She accepted it and he helped her stand.

"Be careful from now on," He said, and she nodded at him with her big teary eyes. He then turned and continued his way. There was somewhere he had to go, someone he had to see, and he couldn't wait any longer.

"S-Sasuke?" He slowed his steps until he came to a stop, and he turned around. A pink haired woman was staring at him, eyes wide with disbelief. She was carrying a bag with groceries of which she slowly lost grip, and the potatoes and oranges rolled over the ground.

"Is that really you?" She hadn't changed a bit!

"Sakura." He smiled and nodded at her. She no longer had the childish face and the defiant eyes, but rather looked mature and caring. God, how long had it been? Sakura followed him with trembling lips as he walked past her, and he knew he would see her later again. She, as well, would probably understand he was dying to see someone.

"SASUKE?!" A loud voice deafened his ears and someone suddenly pouncing him from behind made him lose his breath for a short moment.

"Oof! What the –" He drew his sword as a reflex and turned around, finding himself face to face with a long lost blonde friend, Naruto.

"I thought she was lying. It's really you!" Naruto panted, and the grip on Sasuke's shoulder felt kind of painful. "It's really you!" Naruto bumped his head against Sasuke's shoulder a couple of times and patted his shoulders.

"Good to see you, Naruto." Sasuke smiled and Naruto's eyes filled with tears.

"She'll be so happy. Go!" Sasuke was surprised when Naruto gave him a hard push and he rubbed his shoulder.

"Thanks," He said, and he continued his way, a bit faster this time. He increased speed with each step, and his heart started thumping faster with each step.

Naruto, Sakura. They had grown so much. He had seriously no idea how long it had been. Longer than he'd actually realized. Would his wife still be waiting for him? But Naruto said she would be happy, right? Wasn't she already with someone else? How many damn years had passed, how much time for her to decide to move on?

He was out of breath by the time he reached his old house. This was their place… Was he even at the right address? Didn't she move back to… He felt his stomach twist because of the shock when suddenly the door opened and a young woman stepped out of the house. Her eyes met with his and she brought her hands to her mouth with a gasp.

"S-Sasuke-nii?" She whispered, her white eyes big and her shoulders trembling. "Hanabi…" Sasuke swallowed and he wasn't prepared for her to suddenly hug him. "I can't believe it… I can't believe it!" She sobbed, burying her face in his chest. "You're finally back!" Sasuke didn't even have enough time to try and recognize her. She had grown so much, and she resembled her sister so much. She pulled back and noticed the anxious expression on his face. "Don't worry. She's there." She gave him a push and he felt his legs move on their own.

Suddenly he was inside their house. He looked around and he knew it. He was home. Their wedding picture, the paintings, the furniture… Nothing had changed. The door closed behind him, and he heard sounds coming from the kitchen.

"Is that you Natsume? Did you forget –" Sasuke wasn't prepared enough to stand face to face with his wife. With a gasp, big wide eyes and her hands covering her mouth she had the same reaction as her little sister. "S-Sasuke?" She brought out. Her angelic voice warmed his heart up, and the sight of her made his eyes teary.

"Hinata… I'm back," He finally said, and he closed the space between them. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. He felt her arms move around him and he was holding her so tightly that he was afraid she would break. How long had it been? He didn't know. But he knew he was finally back by her side, and he was never going to leave her again.


End file.
